


Eight Minutes

by Eurovision1956 (SamoShampioni)



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: 2000, AU, ESC, Eurovision, Eurovision 2000, Eurovision Song Contest - Freeform, Gen, Not Really Scientifically Accurate, Stockholm, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoShampioni/pseuds/Eurovision1956
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes eight minutes for light from the sun to reach Earth. It would take eight minutes before anyone realised what was wrong. Set during the 2000 Eurovision Song Contest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Minutes

It was the year 2000, and in Stockholm, in Sweden, the final preparations were being made for this year's Eurovision Song Contest.  
The entrants of the contest were sitting there, in the green room. It was daytime but all of the lights had to be on because yet again, it was as dark as night time in Sweden. And indeed it had been unusually dark lately, the days and nights blurring into one never-ending period of dark. No one knew really why the nights were getting darker and longer, but those who spoke of impending doom were ignored. After all, it was the year 2000, they'd just gotten over the false rumours of the so-called 'Millennium Bug' sparking the end of the world. Scientists worldwide insisted that nothing was wrong with the sun, all the while they secretly stocked up their bunkers underground.  
"Night time already?" Stefan said, looking out of the window, "Is this to do with all the weird darkness we've had recently? What's wrong with the sun?!"  
The Eurovision entrants were preparing for the contest, but they did notice during their stay that it had been dark for nearly the entire time they had been in Sweden.  
"Eh, it's probably nothing," Noller shrugged. He and his brother Jorgen were the favourites to win the competition, and Denmark wouldn't let a little thing like the unexplainable dark stop them.  
"Yeah, stop bein' a scaredy cat already!" Jorgen laughed, "You're scaring all the other contestants!"  
"Maybe that's my plan," Stefan grinned, "Put everyone else off so that I'll be the winner!"  
"Well it ain't working," said Sofia, the French entrant, "So knock it off!"  
"We're not afraid of the dark anyway," Noller continued, "In fact, we Danes love it. It's a Nordic thing."  
"Maybe winter is coming early?" Nicki French suggested, "Happens in Britain all the time, cold and dark weather in summer."  
"Well... yeah," Stefan said, "But not like this, never like this. Not all day. And not all across Europe..."  
"What on Earth is wrong either you?" Jorgen laughed, "It's a bit of dark, not the coming of the apocalypse!"  
"I... I guess you're right," Stefan replied.  
"We should just ignore it," Alsou smiled, "It'll go away, like it does in Russia every year!"  
"Hey, hey guys," Kattis, one of the two hosts said, as she walked into the green room, "Just to let you know, the contest will be starting soon! Make sure you're all ready! I wish you all the best, and good luck to all of you!"  
And soon enough, the contest itself started. The participants performed their songs without incident, and the audience waved and cheered for each one. The votes were soon being counted, as the night outside got darker and darker. They did notice that during the voting that the rest of Europe too was unusually dark. But they made the most of it, they wouldn't let unexplained darkness spoil the evening. But they made the most of it, they wouldn't let unexplained darkness spoil the evening. Well, it was only a little dark, and besides, it was Eurovision night, and that meant party time.  
\---  
"And with that... the winner is... it's the Olsen Brothers with Fly On The Wings Of Love!" said Anders, the other host, "Congratulations Denmark!"  
The two Danes went out onto the stage again as the host handed them their trophy. Flags waved throughout through crowd, confetti flying all around the Danish brothers as they sung their song again. Sweden had done a perfect job of hosting, and the contest had been a huge success despite the darkness gripping the Nordic country.  
\---  
In just a few minutes the audience were leaving the stadium and the entrants were back in the green room.  
"Well well well," Noller grinned, "What you guys got to say?"  
"Congratulations guys!" Alsou said, "You deserve it!"  
"We do indeed," Jorgen smiled, "But you guys were great too, of course!"  
Noller and Jorgen pulled the Danish flag from their table and waved them all around the place as the other entrants laughed. Celebrating, happy. They didn't have a care in the world. That's because they didn't know that a million miles away, the sun had just gone out.


End file.
